Das Schlammblut
by Churel Aureole
Summary: Lucius Malfoy entführt Hermine. Schon seit langem hat er ein Auge auf sie geworfen...


**Das Schlammblut**

Hermine hatte ihren Reisekoffer gepackt und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmade zum Bahnhof. Sie hatte die Einladung der Familie Weasley angenommen und würde ihre Sommerferien diesmal im „Fuchsbau" bei den Weasleys verbringen – und Harry würde auch dort sein. Ron und Harry waren bereits gestern Abend abgereist. Professor Dumbledore hatte jedoch noch diverse wichtige Dinge mit Hermine zu besprechen gehabt. Aus diesem Grunde reiste sie erst heute, am Samstagvormittag, mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London ab. Einige wenige andere Schüler befanden sich ebenfalls auf der Heimreise.

In London auf Gleis 9¾ angekommen, wartete Hermine auf Mr. Weasley, der sie wie vereinbart abholen sollte. Er hatte sich wohl verspätet. Hermine lief auf dem Bahnsteig auf und ab. Von hinten legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich erwartungsvoll um – und blickte Lucius Malfoy in seine stahlblauen Augen. „Miss Granger..." Lucius Malfoy deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, nicht ohne auf sein süffisantes Lächeln zu verzichten.

Hermine war sichtlich überrascht. Was wollte der Vater ihres Mitschülers, Draco Malfoy – übrigends ein Slytherin – von ihr? Lucius Malfoy war durchaus bekannt als Todesser, der die „Schlammblüter", muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen, aufs Tiefste verabscheute. Was wollte er also von ihr? Plötzlich umfasste er Hermine mit beiden Armen: „Du kommst mit mir!" Er disapparierte völlig unerwartet mit ihr. Hermine war starr vor Schreck, ihr wurde vom Strudel, der sie beide erfasste, fast schlecht.

Sie apparierten in einem grossen, düsteren Zimmer mit hohen, schmalen Fensgtern – wohl ein Turmzimmer, wie es Hermine vorkam. Immer noch völlig gelähmt, kam Hermine ihre Situation erst jetzt richtig zu Bewusstsein. Sie sah, wie Lucius Malfoy ihren Reisekoffer fallen liess – warum hatte er diesen mitgenommen? Sie hatte er jedoch weiterhin fest am Arm gepackt. Endlich kam Leben in Hermine: „Wie können Sie es wagen? Was erlauben Sie sich? Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind? ... Wo sind wir überhaupt?" Hermine schrie Lucius an und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Er war zu kräftig für sie. Hermine war ausser sich vor Zorn. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Brust bebte vor Wut.

Lucius Malfoy sah von oben auf sie herab. Ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seinen schönen Mund. So in Rage sah die Kleine noch reizvoller aus – obwohl sie mit ihrem schwarzen, langen Haar und ihrer weissen Haut an sich schon eine Schönheit war. Er hielt sie locker mit seinem gestreckten Arm von sich fern. „Beruhige Dich, kleine Granger. Das nützt Dir alles nichts." Jetzt packte Lucius sie mit beiden Händen und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. Er beugte sich leicht nach unten und war mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an dem ihren. Er konnte ihren unschuldigen Duft wahrnehmen... Sie erregte ihn unwahrscheinlich.

„Ich habe vom Dunklen Lord den Auftrag, Dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Du bist eine zu grosse Hilfe für Harry Potter." Er schaute ihr tief in die schwarzen Augen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir erlaubt, nach meinem Gutdünken mit Dir zu verfahren..." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und ein gieriges Lachen kam aus seinem Munde. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lange Strähnen seines weissblondes Haares wirbelten um seinen Kopf. Zugegebenermassen war Lucius ein äusserst gut aussehender Mann, gross gewachsen, mit edlen Zügen – man konnte ihn sogar als schön bezeichnen.

Hermine war über seine Worte erschrocken – Lord Voldemort wollte sie aus dem Weg haben, das war keine Neuigkeit für sie. Was Lucius Malfoy jedoch mit ihr vorhatte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Ob er sie foltern wollte bevor er sie tötete, da er doch „Schlammblüter" so sehr verabscheute? Wenn er sie nur hätte töten wollen, hätte er bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt...

„Man... man wartet in London auf mich... man wird mich vermissen... Professor Dumbledore..." „Professor Dumbledore wird Dich aber nicht finden! Und auch sonst niemand... dafür habe ich gesorgt" anzüglich lächelnd schubste er Hermine vor sich her in Richtung des grossen Himmelbettes, das an der Wand stand. Nur der Himmel fehlte, dachte Hermine. Erst jetzt wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie sich in einem riesigen Schlafgemach befanden. Nein, es war wohl eher eine Mischung aus Salon, Bibliothek und Schlafzimmer. Als Lucius Malfoy Hermine rücklings auf sein Bett stiess, entwich alle Farbe aus ihrem schönen Gesicht.

Lucius setzte sich auf ihre Oberschenkel, so dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Dann befestigte er lederne Handschellen erst an ihrem linken, dann an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. „Drachenhaut..." flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr. Dabei berührte er sie sanft mit seinen Lippen. „Drachenhaut... gefeit gegen jede Art von Magie. Nichts kann Dich daraus befreien – nur ich..." Die Handschellen waren mittles drachenlederner Bänder an den beiden Bettpfosten des Kopfendes befestigt. Keine Chance, sich selbst zu befreien! dachte Hermine panisch. Sie schlug mit den Armen um sich, was ihr jedoch nur bedingt gelang. Die Fesseln liessen ihr nur wenig Spielraum.

Dann drehte sich Lucius rasch um und fesselte auch ihre Fussgelenke, so dass sie wie gekreuzigt, jedoch mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett lag. Es gab keine Möglichkeit der Flucht... Lucius erhob sich und strich sich eine blonde, lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen... bevor..." er grinste Hermine breit an. „Du brauchst nicht zu schreien, es kann Dich niemand hören."

Schon war er zur schweren Eichentür hinaus, welche laut und dumpf hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu verschliessen. Niemand, nicht seine Frau Narcissa, noch sein Sohn Draco, kamen jemals hier noch. Und die Hausangestellten nur auf seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl... Und Hermine konnte sich nicht befreien. Er wollte sie so sehr – er wollte dieses Schlammblut so sehr – und er würde sie sich nehmen – immer und immer und immer wieder – bis er sie endlich satt hätte! Keuchend lief er die steilen Treppen des Turmes, der seine Privatgemächer beherbergte, hinunter.

Hermine hatte anfangs versucht, an den Fesseln zu reissen, sich irgendwie zu befreien... aber es war tatsächlich sinnlos. Das Einzige, was sie damit erreichte, war, dass ihre Handgelenkte höllisch schmerzten. Sie war gefangen... hilflos... ihr wurde schlecht... Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Mein Patronus, dachte sie mit einem Mal. Das war es, so konnte sie jemanden benachrichtigen. Es fiel Hermine in dieser anscheinend ausweglosen Situation äusserst schwer, sich auf eine glückliche Episode in ihrem Leben zu konzentrieren, um den Schutzzauber zu erzeugen. Schliesslich gelang es ihr. Nun wollte sie Professor Dumbledore eine Nachricht durch ihren Patronus übermitteln lassen. Doch ihr Patronus prallte immer wieder von den Wänden und den Fenstern zurück – Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Turm mit einem Zauber belegt, der undurchdringlich war. Auch für den mächtigen Schutzzauber eines Patronus. Hermine war am Boden zerstört. Jetzt war sie ihm wirklich hilflos ausgeliefert.

Sie schaute sich im hohen, achteckigen Zimmer um. Zwischen den Fenstern befanden sich jeweils raumhohe Regale mit undendlich vielen Büchern – wie in einem Lesezimmer oder einer Bibliothek. Eine Wand wurde von einem grossen Kamin beherrscht, in dem ein blaues magisches Feuer brannte, das den Raum in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchte, aber keinerlei Wärme abgab, obwohl das Zimmer für einen Sommertag eigentlich viel zu kalt war. Ausser dem Bett war der Raum mit einem grossen Kleiderschrank, einem dunkelroten Sofa mit passendem Ohrensessel und einem mächtigen Schreibtisch möbliert. Das Holz der Möbel war dunkel und schwer, die Einrichtung sehr geschmackvoll – auf jedenfall männlich. Dies mussten die privaten Räumlichkeiten von Lucius Malfoy sein.

Und richtig, über dem Kamin hing ein grosses Portrait von Lucius. Er blickte hochmütig auf Hermine herab. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er es tatsächlich war. Dennoch war dies kein übliches, magisches Portrait – wie es hunderte auf Hogwarts gab und in denen die Figuren hin und her liefen. Nein, dies war ein gemaltes Oelportrait – und dennoch so wirklich, fast lebendig. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, wieso gerade dieser Todesser sich ein solches Bild – wie die Muggel es fertigten – an die Wand hing. Es musste hiermit etwas besonderes auf sich haben. Weitere Bilder konnte Hermine nicht ausmachen. Lucius Malfoy musste sehr narzisstisch sein – nicht einmal Bilder seiner Familie vorhanden.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie alleine gewesen war, dann hörte sie eilige Schritte die Stufen vor der Tür heraufkommen. Insgeheim hoffte sie, irgendjemand aus dem Hause Malfoy würde sich hier hoch verirrt haben und sie entdecken. Aber diese Hoffnung währte nur eine Sekunde... denn Lucius Malfoy trat durch die Türe und schloss diese geräuschvoll hinter sich. Er würdigte Hermine keines Blickes, trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch und liess sich in seinen kunstvoll geschnitzten Ledersessel fallen. Einige Minuten sah er einige Pergamentrollen durch, die er dann jedoch achtlos zur Seite warf. Lucius erhob sich und kam auf Hermine zu, griff sich auf seinem Weg eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas, welches er auch sogleich füllte.

„Hier, trink!" befahl er Hermine. Doch sie drehte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite, so dass er etwas Flüssigkeit aus dem Glas auf ihrem schwarzen Shirt verschüttete. „Keine Angst, ich will Dich nicht vergiften" nun nahm er selbst einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas. Dann griff er in ihr Haar, zog ihren Kopf mit Gewalt in den Nacken und flösste ihr einen guten Schluck des Whiskeys ein. Hermine verschluckte sich, das Getränk brannte abscheulich in ihrer Kehle, sie schüttelte sich. Sein lüsterner Blick glitt über ihren Körper, von ihrem Gesicht über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel und wieder zurück.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Umhang bereits abgelegt. Nun liess er seinen Gehrock lässig über seine Schultern auf den Boden neben dem Bett gleiten, nicht ohne vorher seinen Zauberstab mit dem verzierten, silbernen Griff entnommen zu haben. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes... Mittels eines gemurmelten Zaubers entkleidete Lucius Hermine vollständig. Ihre gesamte Kleidung lag nun am Fussende des Bettes auf dem Boden. Hermine entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei und sie wurde rot vor Scham, angesichts ihrer weit gespreizten Schenkel.

Genüsslich liess er seinen Blick immer wieder über Hermine's weissen Körper gleiten. Wie er sich an ihrer Scham weidete... wieso erregte ihn dieses Schlammblut so sehr? Noch nie hatte er ein weibliches Wesen so sehr gewollt. Schon oft hatte er Hermine getroffen, sie war schliesslich eine Mitschülerin seines Sohnes. Anfangs hatte er sie als kleine, neunmalkluge Göre kennengelernt – begabt, sicherlich! Aber schliesslich ein Schlammblut. Dann hatte sie sich zu einer wahren Schönheit gemausert – mit weisser Haut und edlen Zügen, die eigentlich eher zu Reinblütern wie ihm und seiner Familie passten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie zu Gesicht bekam, hatte er sie mehr begehrt. Er war stets sehr vorsichtig gewesen, seine Gefühle zu verbergen – er als Todesser, es wäre eine Schande, wenn es jemand bemerkt hätte. Obwohl... für sein Vergnügen konnte er sich nehmen, wen immer er wollte... das ging niemanden etwas an... und schliesslich hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm gestattet, Hermine für sich zu behalten, solange er sie aus dem Verkehr zog... Bestimmt hatte der Dunkle Lord eine Ahnung...

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Dann begann er langsam, die unzähligen kleinen Knöpfe seines weissen, weiten Spitzenhemdes zu öffnen. Hermine's Augen weiteten sich vor purer Angst, was folgen würde. Langsam streifte er sein Hemd ab und liess es achtlos zu Boden gleiten. „Bitte... Sir..." Hermine's Flehen erregte ihn noch mehr. „Bitte... lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich werde nichts sagen... niemandem... bitte!" Lucius Malfoy hob seine linke Augenbraue und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. Ein heisses Stechen breitete sich zwischen seinen Lenden aus.

Langsam erhob er sich und kniete zwischen Hermine's Oberschenkel, die er mit Gewalt noch weiter auseinander spreizte. Hermine entfuhr ein ängstliches Stöhnen. Sie wollte ihm jedoch nicht die Genugtuung geben, sie weinen zu sehen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, dass es schmerzte. Lucius beugte sich über Hermine und mit einer Hand stütze er sich neben Hermine ab. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Mit der freien Hand öffnete er zitternd die Knöpfe seiner Hose und streifte diese so gut es ging über sein Gesäss nach unten. Wie erregt er war... dieses Pochen zwischen seinen Lenden...

Fordernd küsste er Hermine und zwang ihre Lippen auseinander. Seine Zunge erforschte ihren feuchten, heissen Mund. Hermine wehrte sich so weit es ihre Fesseln zuliessen, doch Lucius packte sie im Nacken und brachte ihren Kopf in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er liess kurz von ihr ab. Diese kleine Schlampe hatte ihn gebissen. Sein Blut rann von seiner Unterlippe in seinen Mund. Aber dies erregte ihn nur noch mehr... wieder küsste er Hermine und sie schmeckte sein Blut in ihrem Munde.

Dann drang er ohne Rücksicht tief in sie ein. Hermine schrie laut auf. Ihr Schmerzensschrei brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Wie er ihren jungen, weissen Körper genoss... wie hilflos sie unter ihm lag. Sie bäumte sich gegen ihn auf, versuchte immer noch, sich gegen diesen starken Mann zu wehren. Gerade diese Gegenwehr steigerte seine Erregung ins Unermessliche. Heisse Wellen der Lust durchliefen seinen Körper. Er bewegte sich lustvoll in ihr und genoss den Anblick ihrer schreckhaft aufgerissenen Augen.

Er bewegte sich schneller und schneller in ihr, bis er sich endlich aufbäumte und laut stöhnend heiss in ihr kam – eine Weile blieb er auf ihr liegen, sog ihren Duft tief in sich ein. Das war viel zu schnell gegangen, aber er hatte sich schon so lange nach ihrem Körper verzehrt... doch er hatte Zeit, er würde sie wieder und wieder haben können... sie gehörte nur ihm...

Hermine weinte lautlos. Er hatte ihr wirklich weh getan, dieser Mistkerl... auch wenn sein Geruch sehr angenehm war und sich sein muskulöser Körper auf ihr sehr gut anfühlte... er hätte es _so_ nicht tun dürfen, nicht _so_! Was hatte sie denn für Gedanken? War sie jetzt total übergeschnappt? Er hatte sie gegen ihren Willen brutal genommen!

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich, griff sein Hemd und kleidete sich wieder an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Er sah das Blut auf dem cremefarbenen Seidenlaken zwischen ihren Beinen... sie war nun wirklich sein... ganz und gar... vor ihm hatte sie noch kein Mann berührt. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn schwindelig. Er musste kurz seine Augen schliessen. Sofort stieg wieder diese lustvolle Erregung in ihm auf. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Lenden zusammenzogen, dieses heise Stechen zwischen seinen Lenden... langsam... du hast alle Zeit der Welt... versuchte er sich zu zügeln. Lucius griff nach einer bordeauxfarbenen, seidenen Tagesdecke und warf diese lässig über Hermine.

Wo er vorher den Whiskey geholt hatte, griff er nun eine Karaffe mit Wasser und goss ein grosses Glas voll. Damit ging er zu Hermine „Wasser?" Er stellte das Glas auf dem Nachtisch ab und plazierte ein grosses Daunenkissen so unter Hermine's Kopf und Rücken, dass sie leidlich bequem sitzen konnte. Dann führte er das Glas an ihre Lippen. Diesmal wehrte sich Hermine nicht, sondern trank dankbar einige grosse Schlucke Wasser. Lucius stelle das fast leere Glas auf dem Nachtisch ab und verliess das Zimmer.

Hermine's Gefühle überschlugen sich. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Wie verabscheute sie doch diesen wiederlichen Todesser, den treuen Gefolgsmann von Lord Voldemort! Und doch sog sie seinen Geruch, der noch immer in der Luft hing, eine Mischung seines frischen Schweisses und dieses unwiderstehlichen Zedernholzgeruches, tief in sich ein... wie konnte sie nur! Hermine schämte sich vor sich selbst für ihre Gefühle. Wie angenehm war es doch gewesen, als Lucius Malfoy so schwer auf ihr lag. Sein nackter, muskulöser Körper auf dem ihren...

Hermine musste zugeben, dass er eine sehr imposante, erfurchtgebietende Erscheinung war, ein sehr schöner Mann – dennoch sollte sie ihn hassen, wie sie es immer getan hatte, denn er war ein Todesser, ein böser Zauberer. Hatte sie ihn wirklich immer schon gehasst, verabscheut? Zweifel schlichen sich in ihr Hirn... wie oft waren ihr seine schönen, männlichen Gesichtszüge aufgefallen... wie oft musste sie seine hochgewachsene Gestalt und seinen federnden Gang bewundern... nein, immer hatte sie sich gesagt, dass er ein arrogantes „Reinblut" war, der sie als „Schlammblut" verabscheute... und dennoch...

Die Tür flog auf und Lucius Malfoy stand einige Sekunden wie unschlüssig im Türrahmen. Sein weissblondes Haar hatte er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Sein weites, weisses Hemd hatte er achtlos in die Hose gesteckt, die Knöpfe hatte er bis zum Bauch offen gelassen. Wie männlich er doch aussah in seinen engen, schwarzen Hosen und den schwarzen hohen Lederstiefeln. Er schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich und liess sich am Fussende des Bettes nieder.

Langsam schob er die rote Seidendecke über Hermine's linkes Bein nach oben. Sachte löste er die Fussschelle von ihrem Knöchel. Sanft massierte er ihr Fussgelenk. Hermine's Mund wurde trocken. Diese sanfte Berührung war viel unterträglicher für sie, als die Gewalt, die er ihr angetan hatte. Dann wandte er sich um, entblösste auch ihr rechtes Bein... schob die Seidendecke ganz langsam mit seiner Hand nach oben bis ihr Oberschenkel frei lag. Unendlich langsam liess er seine Finger über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels nach unten gleiten, um dann auch diese Fussfessel zu lösen. Auch diesen Knöchel massierte Lucius sanft, ja zärtlich.

Hermine wurde fast schlecht... warum musste er sie so berühren? Diese zärtlichen Berührungen liessen heisse Schauer über ihren Körper laufen, immer wieder. Sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte... Nein, er sollte brutal zu ihr sein, so dass sie sich gegen ihn wehren _musste_! Hermine atmete schwer. Wieder liess er seine Hand langsam an der Innenseite ihres Beines nach oben gleiten. Hermine fühlte, wie sich ein heisses Feuer zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren! Diese Erkenntnis liess sie ihn noch erschreckter als zuvor ansehen.

Lucius nahm ihre schreckensgeweiteten Augen erst wahr, als er von ihren schönen, langen Beinen aufsah, die er immer noch liebkoste. Ein unglaubliches Machtgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte sie nur sanft berührt und jetzt hatte sie noch viel mehr Furcht vor ihm als zuvor! Ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und seine stahlblauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Sie würde für ihn leiden... Wieder durchzogen wolllüstige Schauer seinen Körper.

Lucius erhob sich und liess sich auf Hermine's Oberschenkeln nieder. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und löste ihre Handschellen, langsam erst die eine, dann die andere... er versäumte es nicht, dabei mit seinen schlanken Fingern sachte ihre Arme entlang zu fahren. Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie war so erregt, musste sich zurückhalten, sich ihm nicht entgegenzubäumen. Das Brennen zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde fast unerträglich. Sie wollte, dass er sie nahm... dass er sie mit seiner grossen Erektion voll ausfüllte... dass er sich in ihr bewegte...

Sie musste ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle in den Griff bekommen! Denke daran, dass er ein wiederlicher Todesser ist... dass er unzählbare Leben auf dem Gewissen hat... dass er Lord Voldemort treu ergeben ist... von mir aus auch, dass er der Vater dieses ekelhaften Draco ist... Es half alles nichts... sie wollte von ihm genommen werden... Mit grosser Befriedigung hatte Lucius bemerkt, dass Hermine die Augen geschlossen hatte, mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ein spöttisches Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Mit einem Satz stand Lucius Malfoy neben dem Bett und griff Hermine unsanft am Arm. „Ich nehme an, Du möchtet Dich ein bisschen frisch machen?" süffisant lächelnd zog er Hermine auf die Beine. Er griff seinen Umhang und legte ihn Hermine um die Schultern „Damit Du Dich nicht so verwundbar fühlst..." es bereite ihm endloses Vergnügen, Hermine mit Worten zu erniedrigen. „Komm" er führte Hermine am Arm aus der Türe, einige Stufen die steinerne Turmtreppe hinunter. Dort öffnete er eine weitere schwere Eichtüre, die in ein nahezu rundes Foyer führte, von dem aus zwei Türen in weitere Räume führten.

Lucius öffnete die linke Türe und hielt sie galant für Hermine auf. „Bitte sehr... das Badezimmer steht zu Deiner Verfügung – und nicht, dass Du an Flucht denkst, ich bin nebenan in meinem Labor" er lächelte selbstgefällig und begab sich in das gegenüberliegende Labor. Beide Türen hatte er offen gelassen. Selbstverständlich wäre es ihm auch bei geschlossenen Türen möglich gewesen, Hermine mittels eines Zaubers zu überwachen. Doch wollte er sie spüren lassen, dass er dafür keinen Zauber nötig hatte.

Hermine fand sich in einem sehr eleganten Badezimmer wieder: Marmorfliessen und goldene Armaturen – alle in Schlangenform. Die freistehende Wanne wurde von goldenen Schlangenköpfen getragen. Ein sehr exquisiter Geschmack... passt zu ihm... Hermine sah in den goldgerahmten grossen Spiegel über dem Waschtisch. Sein Umhang stand ihr gut... rasch verscheuchte sie die Gedanken an Lucius Malfoy.

Kaltes Wasser fürs Gesicht und ein heisses Bad würden ihr guttun... bald lag sie in der vollen, heissen Wanne und verbot sich strikt, an Lucius Malfoy zu denken, statt dessen versuchte sie, irgendwelchen Unterrichtsstoff zu repetieren – das lenkte sie wenigstens einigermassen ab. Mit einem der ordentlich zusammengelegten dunkelgrünen Badetücher trocknete sich Hermine. Dann warf sie wieder „seinen" Umhang über: das undurchdringliche Schwarz des fliessenden Stoffes liess ihren Körper alerbasterfarben schimmern.

Sie drehte sich zur Tür und erschrak häftig. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Hermine's Wangen röteten sich schamhaft und sie schlug ihren Blick nieder. Fester zog sie den Umhang um sich. „Darf ich bitten" säuselte Lucius und bot Hermine seinen rechten Arm. Folgsam hänge sich Hermine bei ihm ein. Ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Zurück in seinem Gemach gebot er Hermine, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Sie tat, wie ihr geheissen. „Es ist schon spät. Ich nehme an, Du hast Hunger? Oder wenigstens Appetit?" er zwinkerte ihr zu, als es im selben Moment zaghaft an der Türe klopfte. „Stell es vor der Tür ab!" befahl er mit gebieterischem Ton. Hermine hörte, wie etwas auf dem Boden abgestellt wurde und sich leise Schritte rasch die Treppe hinunter entfernten. Lucius schritt zur Tür, öffnete diese und brachte ein Tablett mit diversen Speisen zurück zu Hermine. Rasch stellte er das Tablett auf dem Sofatisch ab.

Hermine verspürte tatsächlich etwas Hunger, ihr Magen knurrte sogar. Lucius nahm ein Stückchen gebratene Ente und führte es zu ihrem Munde. Sie zuckte überrascht zurück – fing sich jedoch rasch wieder und liess sich von ihm füttern. Kaum merklich berührte er dabei sanft ihre Lippen. Er liess sie auf die gleiche Weise verschiedene Speisen kosten. Dann reichte er ihr ein Glas Rotwein und stiess mit ihr an. Der Geschmack des Weines erinnerte Hermine an den Geschmack von Lucius Malfoy's Blut, das sie heute schon gekostet hatte.

Als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, riss Lucius Hermine vom Sofa und stiess sie vor sich her zu seinem Bett. Keine Spur mehr von Zärtlichkeit... Sie stand mit dem Rücken zum Bett, Lucius riss ihr seinen Umhang vom Leib und stiess sie rücklings aufs Bett. Wieder legte er ihr die Drachenhaut-Fesseln an, diesmal nur an den Handgelenken. Dabei beugte er sich über Hermine; der Spitzenvolant seines Hemdes streifte Hermine's Brüste... er verharrte kurz über ihrem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die dunklen Augen, wieder blitze es gefährlich in seinen blauen Augen.

Lucius stellte sich vor das Fussende des Bettes und begann, sich zu entkleiden. Er liess sein Hemd fallen, kickte seine Reiterstiefel weg und seine Hose glitt zu Boden. Hermine wagte nicht, ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden, in dem sich ein überlegenes Grinsen breit machte. Wie erregte ihn doch ihre schamhafte Unschuld! Er verspürte dieses unnachgiebige Ziehen in seinen Lenden; er würde sie wieder besitzen! Jetzt! Sein Atem ging schwer vor Wollust.

Er liess sich zwischen Hermine's Beinen nieder, riss ihre Schenkel weit auseinander und zwang seine enorme Errektion mit Gewalt in Hermine. Diese bäumte sich infolge des Schmerzes, den er ihr zufügte, auf: „Auaaah! Mistkerl!" Genau diese Reaktion stimulierte ihn noch mehr. Er packte ihre Haare am Hinterkopf und küsste Hermine fordernd. Wie hilflos sie war! Sein Körper glühte... er spürte nur noch dieses junge, weiche Fleisch unter sich... Immer schneller stiess er in sie. Nein, beherrsch Dich... nicht so schnell... er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, verharrte jedoch kurz still in ihr und zog sich rasch aus ihr zurück.

Dann begann er, die zarten Knospen ihrer Brüste zärtlich mit seinem Mund zu liebkosten. Seine Finger liess er über ihre Seiten gleiten – Hermine versuchte, seinen Händen auszuweisen, bäumte sich auf... wie unerträglich schön waren doch seine Berührungen! Langsam liess er seine Hände in Richtung ihres Schosses wandern. Er streichelte sanft die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Dann liess er einen Finger in Hermine's heisse, feuchte Grotte gleiten... bald nahm er einen zweiten hinzu. Mit den sanften Bewegungen seiner Hand entlockte er Hermine ein lautes Stöhnen. Mit jeder weiteren Berührung entfachte er ein Feuerwerk von brennendem Verlangen in ihrem Schoss.

Hermine spürte seine Lippen auf ihren Brüsten, an ihrem Hals... sie presste ihren Schoss gegen seine Hand, ihr Keuchen wurde schneller, sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt... Da zog er jäh seine Finger aus ihr zurück. Genau _da_ wollte er sie haben... sie sollte es _wollen_... sollte _ihn_ wollen... Herime sah ihn erschrocken an. Noch spürte sie die Lust, die seine Finger ihr bereitet hatten. „Sag es!" gebieterisch sag er sie an „Bitte darum!" ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine schönen, schmalen Lippen. Hermine wollte ihn spüren, wollte die Lust spüren, die er ihr bereiten konnte.

Sie konnte nicht anders: „B... bitte, Sir... Mr. Malfoy... bitte!" Ihr Flüsten liess ihm fast die Sinne schwinden. Seine Wollust steigerte sich fast ins Unermessliche. Sie hatte ihn wirklich _gebeten_... das hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet... eigentlich hatte er mit Beschimpfungen aus ihrem Munde gerechnet – und jetzt dies! „_Bitte_, Mr. Malfoy!" stöhnte Hermine fast lautlos. Wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, liess sich seine Lenden schmerzhaft zusammenziehen. Unter fast übermenschlicher Beherrschung löste er schnell Hermine's Handfesseln. Er wollte, dass sie ihn berühren konnte.

Diesmal drang er ganz sanft in sie ein. Hermine drückte ihren heissen Leib dem seinen entgegen. Gemeinsam bewegten sich ihre Körper im Takt ihrer Lust... sie waren Eins... Hermine erwiderte seine Küsse mit Begehren und Leidenschaft... er war benebelt von ihrem unschuldigen Duft... sie entrückt vom den unbekannten, verbotenen Gefühlen, die ihren Körper und Geist durchströmten. Wie genoss sie es, seinen starken Körper mit ihren Armen umfassen zu dürfen... seine muskulösen Oberarme berühren zu können... ihre Beine umschlungen fest sein Gesäss...

Immer stärker presste Hermine ihren Unterleib gegen seinen; ihr Keuchen wurde schneller und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam sie zum Höhepunkt. Lucius wurde von ihr mitgerissen, schneller bewegte er sich in ihr, bis sich sein Erbe heiss in sie ergoss. Mit einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Lächeln und Hermine im Arm schlief Lucius Malfoy, der Todesser, ein...

Lucius Malfoy versteckte Hermine einige Tage in seinen Räumlichkeiten im Turm. Sie liebten sich jeden Tag aber und abermal innig und leidenschaftlich. Fesseln musste er Hermine nur noch, um beider Lust zu steigern. Hermine hegte keinerlei Fluchtgedanken... die Zeit war stehen geblieben... sie genoss ihre Lage.

Eines Tages kam Lucius zur Tür herein und warf ein Bündel aufs Bett. „Zieh das an!" befahl er ihr. Hermine hatte auf dem Sofa gelegen und ein Buch aus seiner Sammlung gelesen. Neugierig öffnete sie das Päckchen: es war eine einfache, schwarze Robe mit Taillenmieder und schwarzen Schürstiefeletten. Hermine sah Lucius fragend an... „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Deine Anwesenheit bei unserem Treffen nachher..." Hermine schluckte schwer, doch folgsam bekleidete sie sich wie gewünscht. Sie zog das Taillenmieder fest.

Wie schön sie doch ist... Lucius konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Hermine wusste, dass im Hause der Malfoys wöchentlich Treffen der Todesser stattfanden, an denen jeweils Lord Voldemort teilnahm – sie wusste dies noch aus der Zeit, als sie zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore Lord Voldemort und die Todesser bekämpft hatte. Wie weit dies alles doch in der Vergangenheit lag... dabei waren es erst ein paar Tage her, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um ihre Sommerferien bei den Weasleys zu verbringen... es schien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit... keinen Gedanken hatte sie in diesen Tagen an ihre Freunde verschwendet... und jetzt sollte sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten?

Hatte sie die Seiten gewechselt? War sie nun eine der Bösen? Sie wusste es selbst nicht... sie wollte einfach nur mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen sein... „Du siehst umwerfend aus..." hauchte ihr Lucius ins Ohr und umfasste ihre schmale Taille. Sie fühlte seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr, ihrem Hals... immer wieder dieses heisse Feuer zwischen ihren Beinen, wenn er sie berührte... sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf seinen edlen Mund. Lucius hob Hermine hoch und warf sich zusammen mit ihr aufs Bett.

Ungedulig wühlte er sich durch ihren langen Rock in Richtung ihres heissen Schosses. Seine Lippen bedeckten ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr Decolleté, den Ansatz ihrer Brüste mit fordernden Küssen... mit Mühe entblösste er ihre Brüste und liebkoste diese mit Lippen und Händen. Er drückte ihre Schultern fest auf das Bett... er drang sofort vollständig in sie ein und sein Gesicht schwebte über dem ihren. Ihre Blicke, ihre Körper, _sie_ waren vereint...

In heftigen Bewegungen stebten ihre Körper zusammen dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Ihr Liebsakt war von Lust und Gier geprägt, die Küsse waren lüstern, die Berührungen ihrer Hände fordernd, ihr Stöhen schamlos... Als sie sich beide erschöpft in den Armen lagen, konnten sie ihre Zweisamkeit nicht geniessen: „Hermine, wir sollten den Dunklen Lord nicht warten lassen!" Rasch richteten sie beide ihre Kleidung und begaben sich einen Stock tiefer ins Badezimmer. Hermine zähmte ihre zerwühlte Mähne zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Hermine unfreiwillig von Lucius Malfoy hierher in seinen Turm gebracht worden war, verliess sie an seiner Hand das Obergeschoss des Turmes die unzähligen Treppen hinunter ins Hauptgebäude. Schnellen Schrittes zog Lucius Hermine an der Hand hinter sich her. Sie begegneten ein paar Hausangestellten, die sie mit neugierigen Blicken verfolgten. Hastig stiess Lucius die grosse, doppelflüglige Türe zum Salon auf.

Am langen, hölzernen Tisch sassen bereits um die zwanzig Todesser. Hermine konnte Fenrir Greyback und weitere ihr bekannte Gestalten ausmachen. Dann wandte sich ihr Blick der Stirnseite des Tisches zu: bleich und ehrfurchtgebietend sass Lord Voldemort dort und musterte sie und Lucius eingehend. An seiner linken Seite sassen Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn Draco – ein Stuhl zwischen ihnen war frei geblieben.

„Mein lieber Lucius!" honigsüss war die Stimme von Lord Voldemort zu vernehmen. Lucius ging schnellen Schrittes mit Hermine an der Hand auf seinen Herrn zu und verbeugte sich. Lord Voldemort hatte sich erhoben und nahm Hermine's Hand aus der von Lucius. Er deutete eine Verbeugung sowie einen Handkuss für Hermine an. Ihre Hand gab er nicht mehr frei. „Welche Ehre, kleine Hexe... Hermine" der Blick seiner roten Schlangenaugen glitt lüstern über Hermines Körper. „Bringe jemand einen Stuhl für diese Schönheit!" befahl er seinen Todessern. Schnell wurden Stühle gerückt und Lord Voldemort befahl: „Bitte... neben den meines lieben Lucius!"

Rasch schob ein beflissener Todesser den Stuhl an den gewünschten Platz. „Setzt Euch!" Verhaltenes Gemurmel war unter den Todessern zu vernehmen. „Mein Herr. Ist es wirklich klug, dieses Schlammblut hier an unserem Treffen teilhaben zu lassen?" unterwürfig schaute Yaxley seinen Herrn und Gebieter an. „Oh, ich danke Dir für Deine Sorge, Yaxley... Du solltest Deinem Herrn vertrauen!" fügte er ungehalten hinzu. Das Gemurmel legte sich augenblicklich.

Die ganze Zeit über war Nacissa Malfoy's Mine versteinert gewesen. Jetzt rümpfte sie ihre Nase verächtlich. Draco hatte Hermine vom ersten Augenblick an geringschätzig gemustert und sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Hermine hatte auf Fordern des Dunklen Lords direkt zwischen ihm und seinem Vater Platz nehmen müssen. Draco konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, doch sie roch anders als er es gewohnt war. Sie war ein unwürdiges Schlammblut – was hatte sie hier am Tisch des Dunklen Lords zu suchen?

Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Wie besonders schön sie doch in diesem ungewohnten, schwarzen Kleid aussah... so kannte er sie gar nicht. Klar, sie war wieder und wieder in seinen feuchten Träumen aufgetaucht... aber sie war doch nur ein wertloses Schlammblut – warum hatte sein Vater sie hierher gebracht? Wohl auf Geheiss des Dunklen Lords, was sonst...

Möglichst unauffällig hielt Lucius Hermine's Hand unter dem Tisch, die er immer wieder drückte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst haben müsste. Er würde sie beschützen... wie auch immer er das anstellen wollte... er wusste es selbst nicht, wusste nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord sie hatte sehen wollen. „Lucius!" Malfoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, er hatte den Worten des Dunklen Lords keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt! „Lucius... bring die Kleine hier zu mir!" Lucius' Hand zitterte, als er sich erhob und Hermine mit sich zog.

Ergeben blieb er vor Lord Voldemort stehen, Hermine's Hand hielt er immer noch fest in der seinen. Lord Voldemort erhob sich und breitete beide Arme aus: „Hermine!" Widerwillig gab Lucius seine Geliebte frei. „Lucius... entkleide sie!" „M... mein Herr?" „Entkleide sie!" Lucius' Mund fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Seine Erinnerungen an diverse Todesser-Teffen, anlässlich derer der Dunkle Lord junge Mädchen – Muggel wie Hexen – geopfert hatte, blockierten seine Gedanken.

„Mein Herr... bitte!" „Entkleide sie!" schrie Lord Voldemot ungehalten. Langsam löste Lucius ihr Taillenmieder und liess dieses zu Boden fallen. Lucius schob widerwillig das Kleid über Hermine's Schultern, weiter über ihre schmale Taille und ihre einladenen Hüften, bis es zu Boden glitt. Hermine's nackter, weisser Körper schimmerte opalisierend im Schein des blauen, magischen Feuers im grossen Kamin.

Gierige Blicke der Todesser verschlangen diesen unwirklichen Anblick. Draco starrte Hermine's schönen Körper mit offenem Mund an, er fühlte sich seltsam erregt. Narcissa Malfoy wagte es nicht, den Blick von dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Szene zu wenden, fürchtete sie doch den Zorn des Dunklen Lords. Der Blick ihres Mannes war wie in Schmerz verzerrt – wieder richtete sie ihren Blick auf Hermine, den Anblick ihres Mannes konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Lord Voldemort fasste Hermine unerwartet sachte in der Taille, hob sie auf den Tisch vor ihm und drückte ihre Schultern hart gegen das dunkle Holz. Hermine war starr in Erwartung der schrecklichen Dinge, die folgen sollten. „Lucius, nimm sie! Jetzt, hier... vor uns allen!" „M... mein Herr?" „Sie ist Dein, nimm sie Dir!" Lucius Augen weiteten sich erschrocken: er hatte Schlimmeres erwartet... und dennoch... hier vor seinem Sohn, vor seiner Frau... sicher, Lord Voldemort war in seiner Fähigkeit, andere zu verletzen, zu erniedrigen, unübertroffen.

Lucius Malfoy plazierte sich vor Hermine, zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln. Lord Voldemort sass direkt hinter ihm auf dem kunstvoll geschnitzten Thronsessel. Der Anblick von Hermine's weissem Körper erregte Lucius... er versuchte, die Anderen in diesem Raum auszublenden... irgendwie gelang ihm dies... seine Erregung pochte schmerzvoll in seiner viel zu engen Hose, die er schnell öffnete.

Hermine war so unendlich erleichert, dass der Dunkle Lord Lucius befohlen hatte, sie zu nehmen. Was alles hätte sonst passieren können? Bereitwillig hob Hermine ihr Becken an, Lucius entgegen. Als er in sie drang, entwich ein leises Stöhnen ihren zusammengepressten Lippen. Schnell und heftig waren seine Stösse, die ihr unendliche Lust bescherten – trotz der absurden Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Der Anwesenheit von Lucius' Ehefrau und Sohn bewusst, konnte sich Hermine nicht gehen lassen. Lucius jedoch kam überraschend schnell in ihr und konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Lord Voldemort legte seine bleiche Hand auf Lucius' Schulter. „Mein treuer Sohn..." und schubste ihn beiseite. Lucius wurde bleich... sollte sein Meister doch noch teuflischeres im Sinne gehabt haben? „Draco... lieber Junge... komm her zu mir!" „Nein..." ein vernichtender Blick Lord Voldemort's traf Lucius, der sofort verstummte, als sein Herr seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Tot konnte er Hermine erst recht nicht helfen... Er kam sich vor wie ein Feigling! „Bitte, Herr!" Aber Lord Voldemort hatte seine eigenen Pläne.

Draco stand neben Lord Voldemort. Hermine hatte sich auf dem Tisch aufgesetzt, ihre Schenkel fest zusammen gepresst. „Draco... nimm sie Dir!" ein teuflisches Grinsen lief über die unmenschliche Fratze von Lord Voldemort. „Es bleibt in der Familie!" ein höhnisches Lachen war zu vernehmen. Die Anwesenden hatten den Atem angehalten. Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich kurz angewiedert abgewandt. „Meine liebe Narcissa, gönne Deinem Sohn die Freude. Sie ist doch nur ein wertloses Schlammblut. Du verachtest sie doch! Geniesse ihre Erniedrigung!" Lord Voldemort war sich sicher, die Erniedrigung war auf seiten der Malfoys schlimmer als für Hermine. Zufrieden nahm er wieder auf seinem Thronsessel Platz.

Draco war äussert erregt. Oft hatte er in schlaflosen Nächten an Hermine gedacht. Sicher, sie war nur ein Schlammblut, aber sie war schön, reizvoll... jetzt konnte er sie sich nehmen, wenn er wollte... und das wollte er! Zitternd öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Hose, um seinen pochenden Phallus in Hermine zu stossen. Was für ein Gefühl... sicher, er hatte schon mit einigen seiner Mitschülerinnen geschlafen – aber dies war etwas völlig anderes... dieses Machtgefühl! Er konnte diese kleine Schlampe hier vor den Augen der anderen Todesser ficken... konnte ihr zeigen, wie überlegen er ihr war!

„Draco! Nicht!" Lucius war verzweifelt einen Schritt nach vorne getreten. Doch Lord Voldemort berührte ihn bereits mit seinem Zauberstab an der Brust. „Was für ein Vater bist Du? Gönnst Deinem einzigen Sohn nicht die Freuen, die Du selbst genossen hast?" Draco wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. Er war in sie eingedrungen, das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, war es doch nicht nur die Lust alleine, gleichzeitig auch Macht! Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen... sie wollte Draco nicht ansehen.

Draco war so unendlich erregt. Nur einige Bewegungen auf und ab in Hermine und er ergoss sich heiss in sie. Er wollte sie küssen, doch sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass er nur ihren Hals küssen konnte. Schon spürte er die kalte Hand Lord Voldemort's auf seiner Schulter, die ihn zurück zog. Ergeben musste er sich von Hermine abwenden, seine Hose richten und sich auf seinen Platz zurück begeben.

Hermine hatte ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sie konnte Lucius laut atmen hören. Was hätte es gebracht, wenn er sich vor sie gestellt hätte? Nichts! Lord Voldemort hätte ihn mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes getötet! Sie spürte förmlich, wie Lucius litt. „Oh Lucius! Mach Dir keine Vorwürfe!" dachte sie. Konnte er ihre Gedanken spüren?

Der Dunkle Lord war wieder an sie herangetreten. Sache fasste er ihr Genick und zog Hermine in eine sitzende Position zu sich heran „Wie schön Du bist..." er leckte sich mit seiner gespaltenen Schlangenzunge über die weissen, schmalen Lippen. Seine rotglühenden Augen musterten jeden Zug ihres schönen Gesichts. Langsam liess er seine klauenartigen Hände über ihre Schultern über ihre Brüste gleiten. Plötzlich riss er ihren Kopf an ihrem Haarschopf nach hinten und seine fordernder Mund fand den ihren. Seine Zähne liess er gierig über ihre roten Lippen gleiten.

Dann liess er urplötzlich von ihr ab. „Fenrir... komm her!" Der Werwolf zuckte zusammen. Sollte er wirklich dieser Ehre würdig sein? „Mein Herr, bitte! Bitte nicht!" Lucius war auf Lord Voldemort zugestürzt und auf die Knie gefallen. „Bitte, mein Herr! Lasst Gnade walten!" Er hatte den Saum seines Gewandes ergriffen und küsste diesen. „Mein Herr, Ihr wisst, ich tue alles für Euch! Aber bitte, verschont sie! Bitte!" Lord Voldemort betrachtete belustigt die vor ihm kniende Gestalt. Wie konnte sich sein treuester Diener nur so erniedrigen – und das wegen eines Schlammblutes!

Er fasste Lucius' Kinn und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Gut... ich hatte Dir versprochen, dass sie Dir gehören würde. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort... Fenrir – auf Deinen Platz! ...Nimm sie, Lucius, mein Sohn!" Lord Voldemort nahm Hermine's Hand und legte diese in Lucius' Hand. „Setzt Euch!" Narcissa Malfoy hatte das Betteln ihres Ehemannes angewiedert beobachtet. „Und Lucius, ich will nicht, dass Du Deine Ehefrau vernachlässigst!" teuflisch grinsend liess er sich auf seinem Thronsessel nieder.

Narcissa dachte bei sich: ‚Er war schon lange nicht mehr bei mir!' „Ihr sollt wie eine grosse, glückliche Familie zusammen leben! Das ist mein Wille!" Lord Voldemort war mit sich zufrieden. Jeder in dieser Familie würde leiden...

Das Schlammblut Seite 12 von 12

Start: 24. Dezember 2010 - 26.12.2010/avo


End file.
